


Clothes Make the Man

by Not_You



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderfuck, Homophobia, M/M, Misogyny, lovers in a dangerous time, tiny Steve will cut you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an Avengerkink prompt that I'm not linking because it was mostly a plea for tiny!Steve/Bucky porn, and this isn't porn, it's just a bit about how tiny!Steve crossdresses to be able to go out with Bucky, and the pros and cons thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Man

It's not so much that he likes the clothes themselves, but he does like the paradoxical freedom of them. The heels make him mince, but he's free to lean against Bucky, to hug his arm to his padded chest. The girdle he has to wear to give him some semblance of a figure (with his best efforts he knows he doesn't make a very pretty girl, whatever Bucky says) makes it harder to breathe than ever, but it's part of what lets him dance with Bucky, and laugh and gesture without being called a pansy. It makes it okay for him to want Bucky's protection, to stick close and take shelter with him.

What's really horrible, though, are moments like this, some drunk leaning down to leer into his face and breathe fumes all over him. Just to top it off, Steve knows this son of a bitch, has bounced off a brick wall and fallen to the slimy floor of an alley before taking a kick to the slats because this bastard fights dirty. He clenches his bony little fists under his wrap, where he's hiding them in his lap. Bucky says they're pretty enough to be a girl's, but Bucky is delusional. Steve's red lip curls back from his teeth in disgust as he asks what a pretty little thing like her is doing sitting alone.

"Waiting for my escort, thank you very much." Bucky sometimes calls him The Duchess when he's dressed, because it gives Steph a kind of dignity that Steve lacks.

"Well, why don't we wait together, little lady?"

"Because I would prefer to be alone, thank you." Bucky's empty bottle will make a good weapon, and it's just a quick snatch away, but there's no need to go there yet.

"Y'sure? There's a lot of wolves around, looking for a pretty little thing like you." He leans even closer, and Steve snarls.

"Why not go on a proactive patrol to find 'em, then? _Far away from me_."

His face twists into an ugly sneer. "Stuck-up, princess?"

"No, just selective." He wraps his hand around the bottle, mentally cursing Bucky and everyone in the room who is, as far as they know, letting some innocent girl get harassed. Then again, maybe they know and this will only be the beginning and God damn it, where the hell is Bucky?

"Too good for me, you little bitch?"

And Steve shatters the bottle just as Bucky's heavy hand falls on the guy's shoulder. He whips around to face Bucky's glare. "Apologize to the lady and walk away."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you're pickin' up your teeth with broken arms."

He considers it. He really does, but the light in Bucky's eyes is a little crazed, and the sharp gleam of the brown glass in Steve's hand isn't any more reassuring. "Fine. Sorry."

And it looks like Bucky's about to insist on something a little more heartfelt, but Steve shakes his head a little, and Bucky sighs, shoving and making the guy stagger away before turning to Steve. "You all right, doll?"

"Y-yes." He sets the bottle top down, and gets up, clinging to Bucky's arm. "Can we leave?"

"Of course." He wraps his arm around Steve and gets him out the door, pausing to brush an errant lock of Steve's wig out of his face. "You really all right?"

"Just irritated, mostly. What took you so long?" He feels pitiful when he says it, but the clothes make it easier to admit that he had been scared, to just cling to Bucky like he wants to.

Bucky sighs, hugging him. "There was a line, since practically all the goddamn plumbing was broken. Knew I should've just chanced the alley."

"All's well that ends well, anyway." He leans on Bucky as they walk away, scuffed heels clopping on the sidewalk.

"I guess."

And he can stop them under a streetlight and steal a kiss in front of God and everybody, because Steve is Steph. It makes no sense, but he'll take what he can get.


End file.
